


Red wins

by Fuuma



Series: No one'll love me as I am { no one but you } [6]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Barnum è una secchiata di vernice(rossa)s’una damiera ingiacchettata.





	Red wins

Barnum è una secchiata di vernice _(rossa)_ s’una damiera ingiacchettata. Phillip non strofina via la macchia, l’accetta, se n’immerge e – perfino – la ricerca nel salone della villa.  
P.T. – ovviamente – si trova al centro (di pettegolezzi, discussioni, o, in questo caso, della stanza). Tra le mani il flute è vuoto, ma la bocca non s’è seccata e sbrodola arroganza in faccia allo stolto (aristocratico) che ancora s’affanna a ricordargli il suo posto.  
Phillip lo raggiunge.  
«Vi sta importunando?»  
L’aristocratico vede in lui una scialuppa e si tuffa per salvarsi: «Grazie al cielo, Carlyle! Rimettete in riga il vostro amico.»  
Phillip ride.  
«Veramente, parlavo a lui» precisa.  
Barnum s’innalza s’un piedistallo inarrivabile.  
«Nulla che non possa gestire, Phillip» ammicca, tronfio.  
E come in una partita a dama: pedina mangia aristocratico.  
 _Rosso vince._

**Author's Note:**

> Non gioco a dama da una vita, ma nei miei ricordi i pezzi sono sempre stati rossi e neri. Googlando invece, ho scoperto che i pezzi possono essere rossi, neri e bianchi. Inoltre nella dama inglese, giocata anche negli USA, a differenza di quella italiana, anche le pedine possono mangiare la dama.  
> Questa volta niente angst e nessuna coppia romantica dichiarata (ma tanto voi sapete che anche dove non si vede, la barlyle c'è), sono però rimaste di nuovo le dieci parole di troppo.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Storia partecipante al contest La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic indetto da AleDic sul forum di EFP


End file.
